This invention relates to planar antennas and, more particular, to a planar antenna having first and second power supply circuits which provide power supplies for polarizations in different directions.
The planar antennas of the kind referred to are effectively utilized in receiving polarizations which are transmitted on SHF band, that is, a band higher than 12 GHz, from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.